I Know Those Blue Eyes
by Gleek149
Summary: After Raimundo's family is killed and he is forced to live on the streets, who does he find? And will they be able to become friends once again? Read and Review please! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. I can't believe how much time has passed. I am such a failure at life, in general. I have so many unfinished stories, and now I am going to try and rewrite yet another?!?!?! I am officially crazy. But hopefully, this time the story will be better, and more people will review. Or, then again, people could hate it and through random assortments of rotten produce my way. I'm hoping for the first option. Please review if you read this! Otherwise, I will probably quit writing, since I have no talent.**

_Raimundo's POV_

"Get up will you? This isn't a hotel, so stop sleeping so us hard-working citizens can actually take a seat!"

I opened my eyes, shielding my face from the sun with the palm of my hand, and groaned at the annoying sound of the aggravated man's voice. But, instead of arguing with the man, I simply got up and brushed past him briskly. I wasn't about to get in a fight with this man, and it was time for me to start looking for food anyways. It was already a quarter past six in the evening, and I was starving.

You are probably all wondering, when did my life become so horrible? Living on the streets, having to sleep on bus benches, and pillaging for food doesn't sound like the ideal life for the average man. It wasn't always like this. In fact, about seven years ago, I had a perfectly good life. Maybe a busy life, what with defending the world from witches, boy geniuses, 1,000 year old lizard-men, and evil beans, but a good life.

But, once my life of happiness was over, I was forced to live on the streets. It's not like I had a family to turn to. They had all been either killed or imprisoned, just for being circus folk. Not many people are very racist, but when they are, they can do terrible things. A group of bandits surrounded my family's circus tent one night, and burnt it to the ground. My parents and siblings had been inside rehearsing for the evening's next show, so they were burned alive. The men who killed them have still never been caught, but I hoped they would soon.

Since I had nowhere to go, I just wandered around Asia, occasionally taking ships to Japan to see if I could find work anywhere. At the moment, I am currently in Tokyo, looking for employment. I have not found any employers who would take me, just because I am Brazilian mainly.

I continued walking down the sidewalk, towards the nearest bakery. I was concentrating on avoiding people while wondering what scraps the bakery might have, when I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She kept apologizing as well as I was dusting myself off. Once I lifted my head, I stared at her face and thought one thing.

_I know those blue eyes anywhere!_

**Ooooo… cliffhanger. But I'm guessing anyone can guess who it is, because of the obviousness of it. If you read and review, I may update. If I don't get anything…I still may update, but there is a way lower chance of that ever happening. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Congratulations! You've made it to the 3 review mark! (cheers) I know this is exciting, but it would be even nicer if I had ten or more reviews. Please, please, please review! It is the one thing that keeps me on this site!**

**Mac: Just shut up and get on with the story! No one cares about you!**

**Me: Why don't you say the disclaimer, or you aren't coming back in my other story. Which means, no Clay for you. (smirks evilly)**

**Mac: (gasps) Fine. Anna does not own Xiaolin Showdown; otherwise she would be rich and not have friends like me.**

**Me: Thank you! Now, on with the story!**

_Kimiko's POV_

I was walking along the streets of Tokyo, on my way home from work. I had just been promoted earlier that day, to CEO of my father's business, Tohomiko Industries. Work had been hectic, as usual, so I looked around for a nice little café' or restaurant to consume dainty amounts of food. As CEO of one of the largest companies in the world, I had to watch my figure. What would people think of me if I were larger than my size 1 appearance?

As these thoughts of dieting and weight were floating through my crowded mind, my body collided with that of another human being. I was on the ground, and was apologizing to the poor soul while picking myself up. I heard a deep voice reply, so I knew I had collided with a man.

"I am so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going."

His voice sounded so very familiar, I raised my head to see if I recognized him. The man appeared to be about a year or two older than me. He had messy brown hair that hung in his face, and a skinny yet muscular body. But while these things seemed to bring back a memory or two, it was his eyes that I knew the most. With his eyes covered by his hair, I didn't see much, but I saw enough of his beautiful emerald green eyes to remember him.

I threw my arms around him, giving him a warm embrace. He was taken by surprise, but soon joined in the hug with just as much friendliness. We pulled back and gave each other smiles bright enough to make the sun jealous. I leaned in once again, and whispered in his ear, "It's been far too long."

As I pulled back, I saw the smallest form of a blush covering his cheeks, but he smiled even brighter and chuckled adorably. I asked him if he would like to come eat dinner with me, which made him seem relieved. I gave him a questioning look, which he just replied to with a slight shrug of the shoulders. I ignored it, and pulled him along down the street to a quaint diner with the most amazing food.

Once we sat down in a booth and ordered (a hamburger for him, salad for me) I launched into a rapid fire of questions. He answered with little trouble, until I asked him what he was doing in Tokyo. He looked down, his once vibrant eyes now little pools of sadness. He finally looked up and told me the whole story.

"One night, a little less than eight years ago, some men went to my family's circus tent and burnt the whole place down. It would have been alright, if they hadn't been in there practicing for the evening's show. They were burned alive, no one made out. I received the news a few days after I left the temple. I had been in a hotel in China, and I decided to stay here in Asia since there is nothing for me back home."

I stared at him, my mouth open in shock. I was at a loss for words, yet I knew I had to say something to try and comfort him. I searched my brain for the right phrase, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well… are you okay?"

He looked back up at me, the sadness now gone and taken over by a look of anger.

"Yes Kimiko. Of course I'm okay. My life is perfect, except for the fact that my family is gone, I live on the streets, and nothing ever seems to be going right for me. Oh, but other than that, life is grand and full of butterflies and joyfulness."

He was seething by this point, but it couldn't compare to my anger. He had not once used this tone with me, ever. I had tried to say something nice, but he completely took it the wrong way. And with my temper, this made me absolutely furious.

"I can't believe you! I was just trying to help. But don't let me stop you from having the life you've always dreamed of, living on a bus bench. I could have helped you get a job from my father, and maybe gotten you some good money. But, you seem to be doing just fine on your own. In fact, I think you would do way better without me in your life as well."

I got up, without even receiving my food, and stormed out of the restaurant, never once looking back. Later, I would come to realize that I should have looked back. Maybe I would have heard what Raimundo had to say to me. Or that it would be the last I would hear from him for a long time.

_Raimundo's POV_

I was shocked at her outburst. I hadn't meant to say any of what I had said, but she didn't seem to care. The thing is, my life had been horrible without her. In fact, it had been horrible without her, Clay, and even Omi. I looked up to utter something of an apology to her, but she wasn't there. I just saw a glimpse of her walking out the door. I got up, and ran after her, calling her name.

"Kim! Kimiko, I'm so sorry!"

But, she wasn't anywhere in sight. To make it worse, it had started to rain violently when we were inside the diner, so I could see or hear much of anything. I called out her name one more time, and then silently whispered, "I'm so sorry Kimiko. I can't live without you. I…I…I love you."

I felt a few tears come to my eyes. I stood up and was just about to go back into the diner, when I heard a screech of brakes, a thud, and then silence. All of the sudden, over the pouring rain; I hear the one thing no one ever wants to hear.

"Help! Someone call an ambulance! Dear God, I think I just killed her!"

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger once again. But you see my dear readers, you will not get the next chapter until I get at least ten reviews. Muwhahahahahahah!! I am so evil, I can hardly stand it. Wow, so, if you want the next chapter, review for your life!**

**P.S. I like long, complimenting reviews, just for future reference. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: YAY, people are reading this story! And its way more fun to write now, because there is more drama and there are more chapters. YAY! Well, I hope you enjoy! Read on. Oh, and the disclaimer is the same as the first chapter… I own nothing.**

_Raimundo's POV_

I ran over to where I heard the woman's screams. I hoped for my life that my vision wasn't true, prayed to God that what I feared would not happen. But when I arrived to the scene, I felt my heart sink to my stomach. There, lying face up on the ground was an unconscious Kimiko. Her hair fanned out around her in a wild array and there were pools of her blood forming all around her body. The worst sight was her leg; it was twisted at an angle that I didn't think was possible.

I raced over to Kimiko's body, uncontrollable tears streaming down my face. Even as mangled as she was, she still looked like an angel; her normally white face was even paler than usual. I was just about to gather her in my arms, but I realized that might hurt her even more. The person who had hit her came running over towards me and told me that she had called for an ambulance and they were on their way. I could barley understand her, my mind was just focused on Kimiko. I put my arms around my knees to hold myself up, as my tears had now turned to body-racking sobs.

The woman seemed to be confused; she wanted to help, but was not sure how to do so. I just kept staring straight ahead, when I saw the rain covered ground start to turn colors; a beautiful mixture of red and blue, occasionally mixing to make purple. I pulled my head up and saw a police car and the paramedics racing over to the scene. One of them ran to me and asked if I was alright, but I just shrugged them away.

All of the sudden, they picked up Kimiko's body and put her on a stretcher. I jumped up and ran over to them, trying to get into the ambulance with them. But, they pushed me away and told me there was no room. The rest of their words blended together as I blocked them out and only saw my lovely angel being put into the car. They hooked her up to a heart monitor and put an oxygen mask on her sweet, beautiful face. Then, just before they closed the doors and sped away, I heard a noise that made my heart skip a beat.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Hurry, get the paddles! She's flat lining! Clear! Clear! She's not responsive."

I sobbed once more, the world around me beginning to fade. Then, everything went black.

**Me: OOOOOOOOO! What's happened to Raimundo? Wow, this chapter was really short. I am so sorry, I meant for it to be longer. Hopefully, the next chapter will fulfill your guilty pleasures. I hope you read and review as well, because that makes me happy. And when I'm happy, there are longer chapters. And when there are longer chapters, there are happy readers. And when there are happy readers, there are reviews. Wow, we've come full circle. I'm babbling, just go review… PLEASE!**

**Mac: FOR THE LOVE OF THE DEAR LORD, SHUT UP! Review, or I will have to listen to this forever. Gah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I'm actually getting reviews… YAY! Thank you so much. I can't believe I'm actually updating within a month, even though life is hectic at the moment. I may not be updating soon, because my class and I are leaving for a class trip, so… you may get an update around May 8 or so. I hope you still keep reading although I am away. ENOUGH OF MY MUMBLING! Enjoy the chapter.**

_Raimundo's POV_

I sat in the chair by the hospital bed, unresponsive to any of the doctors or nurses. I wasn't trying to be rude… my mind was just somewhere else. I kept thinking back to why I was in the hospital in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"_Hurry, get the paddles! She's flat lining! Clear! Clear! She's not responsive!"_

_I sobbed once more, the world around me beginning to fade. Then, everything went black._

_The next thing I saw was a young blonde woman staring at me, a roll of gauze in her hand. She smiled, but didn't say anything. She just kept cleaning what must have been an open wound on my head, because I felt a thick liquid running down the side of my temple. I was about to ask where I was, but as I stared at the bright white walls around me, I knew I had to be in a hospital. Suddenly, I jolted upright. I was in a hospital, which is where Kimiko was bound to be. The nurse put a hand on my shoulder, and eased me back down to the bed, trying to calm me down._

"_Sweetie, I'm afraid you can't get up just quite yet. I need to finish stitching up your wound, and then you will be able to leave once the doctor checks you over and give an all clear."_

_I nodded slightly, and waited for her to finish her job. A short time later, though it seemed like hours to me, a man in his early 30's walked in and came over to me. His smile was crooked, but seemed to cheer me up just the slightest bit._

"_I heard you fell and hit your head on the sidewalk. Nasty little cut you got there, but we can fix that up right away. I'm just glad you didn't get a concussion, otherwise you would be in here a little longer than you would want."_

I didn't say anything, not wanting to make conversation and take up more time from seeing how Kimiko was doing. The doctor was mumbling on how I looked like his grandson and that I was a handsome young fellow. I appreciated the compliments, but he was wasting too much time. Finally, I had to ask, "I am healthy, doc? Can I leave… please?"

He smiled at me, the corners of his mouth crinkling like a paper lunch bag, and he made a gesture towards the door, allowing me to go. I thanked him, and ran to the nurse's desk to ask where Kimiko was. She told me Room 149, and I sprinted down the hall until I found the right number.

I stopped in front of the door, afraid to go in and see what she looked like. I put my hand over the door handle, and hesitated slightly before opening the door and going in. The first thing I saw brought a fresh batch of tears to my eyes as I walked slowly to the bed. Lying there was a beautiful angel; her once sapphire eyes now closed for what I hoped wouldn't be permanent. I gazed at her, and realized she wasn't breathing. I looked at the machines, and realized that they were the only things keeping her alive.

I pulled over a chair, and sat down. Kimiko's hand was laying there, palm up, so I slid my hand into hers. I stayed like that, until I fell into a peaceful slumber, not even the nighttime nurses woke me up. The next morning, when I awoke, I looked upward to Kimiko's face. And she was staring right back!

**Wow… this ending was kind of bad. I hope the next chapter is a little better. I wanted to get this out to you guys before I leave for a week-long trip, on which I won't be able to use a computer. So, I hurried to get this out to you. Expect an update around the middle of May. Sorry to keep you waiting! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK! My class trip was amazing, although I got wicked sunburn. My shoulders feel like they have the sun inside them… I NEED ALOE! Sorry, random moment. I'm actually updating before I promised I would, which almost never happens. I hope you enjoy this chapter… and hopefully review. Please?**

_Raimundo's POV_

I stared at Kimiko, my eyes just as wide as my mouth could be. **(A/N Sorry for the weird wording, listening to Poppin' Champagne by All Time Low, and they use this phrasing.) **She just stared back at me with a terrified look on her face. I was confused for only a moment, until I realized she was choking on the tube that was lodged in her throat. I ran out of the room and grabbed the nearest doctor I could find. I dragged him back to the bed and watched him take out the tube with such precision that must have taken years to acquire.

Kimiko sat there coughing and rubbing her throat, which was probably very painful at the moment. Once she was relaxed, I walked back over to her side, not saying a word. She glanced up at me, and didn't say anything as well, although she probably could not speak from what had just occurred. Her big blue sapphire eyes were filled with many different emotions; sadness, confusion, pain, anger, frustration, and one that I couldn't place my finger on, but I suspected might be love. She looked down at the floor, tears brimming at her eyelashes from pain, love, and hate. I placed my finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet mine.

I could have said so many words at that time, but my next actions told the entire story without my having to open my mouth. Well, I should rephrase that to open my mouth… much. The next moment, I had my arms wrapped around her and my lips were upon her lips. She was caught off guard at first, but then joined in with as much passion as I put into it. We had begun to make out, right there on her hospital bed. Nurses and doctors stuck their heads in the room as they walked by, then smiled and left us alone.

Once we finally came up for air, I said what needed to be said. "I love you, Kimiko, and I always have. I never meant those words, and I'm…"

My next words were cut off as she pulled me in for another passionate kiss that intertwined our souls. After a few moments, she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. She smiled, and caressed my cheek with her index finger. Then, she opened her perfect pale pink lips and whispered, "I forgive you."

Her eyes started to droop, and I realized that she needed rest. I helped her lie down and get comfortable, and then pulled the sheets over her small frame. I looked at the nearby clock and figured it was late and I needed to go home. I kissed Kimiko on the forehead, and was about to leave when she grabbed my hand. She uttered in her hoarse voice, "Please stay," and that was all it took.

I lie down beside her, and put one hand behind her back and the other around her waist. She snuggled against me, and I smelled her unwashed, yet pleasant smelling hair. She closed her eyes, and a few moments later I could hear her breath coming out evenly. I checked to see if she was sleeping, then I closed my own eyes and settled into the most peaceful slumber I had ever had. I had no dreams that night, for all of them had already come true.

**Mac: Wow… that was the corniest ending I had ever read.**

**Me: Well, what do you expect? I'm highly known for my fluffy intuition. And besides, you love reading stuff like this. In fact, most of your stories end like this.**

**Mac: Ugh, I hate when you're right. Just tell the readers to review so I can get on with my life.**

**Me: Fine. I hoped you all liked the chapter, even though it was short. I would have made it longer, but the idea just popped into my mind and I didn't know how to elongate it. This may also be the final chapter, but I may add an epilogue just so you guys know what happens at the end. Tell me in your review if you want one more chapter or not. Please review and possibly check out my other stories. I will probably be rewriting them as well to make them better. Tell me which stories to finish, pitch, rewrite, or keep the same. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! How's it going? I'm updating… finally! And………… it's the last chapter!!!! I really hope you enjoy it, because that would make me very happy. : ) Please read and review!**

_Kimiko's POV_

It has been six months since Raimundo Pedrosa asked me to be his girlfriend. He told me he wanted to take me out to dinner tonight, but I didn't expect to be wearing a blindfold while driving there. He told me he wanted it to be a surprise. Once the car finally stopped, I heard him get out of the vehicle and slam the door shut. Then there were thuds against the pavement outside of my door, which I assumed to be footprints. All of the sudden, my door was opened, and someone grabbed my hand. I was positioned slightly more to the left, and then the blindfold was taken off. Once my eyesight had adjusted, I realized where we were. It was the diner I had stormed out of the night I was hit by a car six months ago.

I looked at him and he just gave a shy smile. I mirrored his actions, grabbed his hand, and lead him inside. We both sat down at a booth, across from each other. A waitress came up right away and took our drink orders. Rai ordered a bottle of red wine, which I didn't even know the restaurant owned. The lady grinned, and walked briskly away with our orders. I glanced at Raimundo, wondering what was going on, but his face gave nothing away.

Out of nowhere, two waiters came over with a candle, a vase full of red and white roses, and a bread basket. They set the items in front of us, and one of them lit the candle with a fancy lighter. They then bowed and walked away as quickly as the first waitress had. I stared at Rai again, this time with a much more bewildered look on my face. He just smiled, and accepted our wine glasses as the waitress appeared. She poured us both a good amount of wine, and then walked away once again.

"So Kimiko, do you like what you see?" Rai asked me. I just nodded, and then said, "It's wonderful. Did you plan this out a long time in advance?" Raimundo just gave a wry smirk, and said nothing more. I smiled, then glanced up when I notice a shadow looming over our table. It was the chef, and in his hands was a bowl of pasta and alfredo sauce. He set it down on our table, gave us each good-sized portions, blew a kiss, and then left. I started twirling the spaghetti around my fork, when Rai asked me, "Would you like a piece of bread?" I looked at him, then agreed and picked up the first roll I saw. I saw a glimmer of something underneath it and wondered what it was. I looked closer, and realized it was a ring.

All at once, Raimundo stood up, grabbed the ring, and bent down on one knee. My hand flew to my mouth, and I suspected what was going on. All of the diner staff was glancing toward our table with a smile on all of their faces. I looked back down at Raimundo, who opened his mouth to speak.

"Kimiko, I've known you know for eight years, and from the moment I met you, I told myself you were the one. I was devastated when you were hit by that car, and I thought I would never see you again. That's when I realized, I can't live without you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is… Kimiko Tohomiko, will you marry me?"

At that point, tears were streaming down my face, and I felt so happy. Raimundo must have thought I was sad, so his face was starting to look a little downtrodden. That's when I jumped up and threw my arms around him. "Yes, yes! I would love to marry you!"

His face broke out into the biggest grin, and he put his hands on my face. Then, he kissed me tenderly as the restaurant broke out into applause. I knew then, that my life would be perfect.

**Okay, another corny ending. But this time, the story is finally over! Yay for me, sad for the avid readers. I really hope you read and review this story, and the many others I will be either updating, revising, or rewriting completely. Thank you so much!**


End file.
